


the art of remembering

by girlgh0sts



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: NOT COMPLETE!!!!, just posting bc idk why rly, this do b a draft doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgh0sts/pseuds/girlgh0sts
Summary: It’s harder to act like you enjoy your life after having the power to remember what you could’ve had instead.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	the art of remembering

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT COMPLETE!!!!!! just a draft. idk if i’ll finish it. lmk what u think.

He was living on borrowed time.

He had felt this way as soon as Richie had woken from the deadlights. He had taken such a deep breath after Eddie had reached him, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Richie eyes had widened as he gripped Eddie’s arms and rolled both of them away from where Richie had been laying. Eddie barely had time to notice as they narrowly avoided the giant claw striking down where they had just been.

Eddie remembers the feeling of shock, how scared he had felt in that moment. He could’ve died, but he hadn’t. Because of Richie.

He remembers trying to swallow down whatever unsureness he had felt in that moment.

He remembers looking over at Richie, only to find him staring right back. Eddie had tried to say something, anything. Perhaps thank Richie for saving his life.

He remembers leaning a little closer, trying to get the words out as he looked in Richie’s eyes. Then someone, probably Bill, had shouted for both of them to come help. Beverly’s screams echoed around them and the moment had been lost.

Eddie remembers.

For the first time in 27 years, he kind of wishes he didn’t.

Once they had finally gotten back to the Inn, he had left himself think. He belatedly wonders if he should call Myra.

Bill had mentioned needing to get back to work as soon as possible.

Richie had casually brought up tour dates he had coming up.

Stan was desperate to get back to Patty.

Ben and Beverly obviously were planning on getting the hell out of Derry again, but this time, together.

Mike was heading to Florida, maybe someplace further after that.

Eddie wasn’t quite sure where that left him. He had a job but he’d be surprised if they hadn’t already fired him considering the lack of notice he had gave before leaving. He had a wife but she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

He doesn’t know how to move on from this. He’s not sure what to do now that he Remembers. He doesn’t know how the rest of them can just go back to their lives.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees himself dead, the way their battle with IT was supposed to end for him.

He’s not sure if any of them could even understand.

**Author's Note:**

> 😌🤠🤭 for the girls and the gays  
> tumblr: clownb0ys


End file.
